The Art of Artemis and Luna
by UnknownCelebrity
Summary: How did Artemis and Luna become cats? What was theire lives like before that? That, with many others, is that art of Artemis and Luna. R&R, Enjoy!
1. Prologue

The Art of Artemis and Luna  
  
Author: funnybunny7  
  
Rating: PG – PG-13  
  
Summary: Ever wonder HOW exactly Artemis and Luna came to be cats? What was their life like before that? Set in the Silver Millennium, R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! AHHHH!!!  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Prologue  
  
Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away, there lived a small baby child, named Luna. Luna, at the time, was a beautiful formation of the Moon; hence that was why her parents named her Luna, because she truly was beautiful.  
  
The little girl's home was on the smallest star called Ecstasy, because that's exactly what it was, pure delight. It was in between the Sun and the planet Mercury.  
  
Her parent's names were Righteously and Goldfeathers. They were known throughout the galaxy for their good deeds.  
  
When Luna was born, her parents knew she would bring good luck. She had her father's long violet hair, her mother's complexion, and a mixture of both of their smiles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Around the same time, perhaps a few years early though, the child Luna was born, another fair child was being born too.  
  
This time, however, it was a boy. His name was Artemis, for the ugliest Astrology form in the universe.  
  
He was born into a family of royals. You see, his family lived on the Cluster of Craters on one of the largest meteors in the universe. He had four brothers, all of whom had lived up to the expectations of his parents. They were noble, obedient, and very strict and proper.  
  
He however, wasn't any of those things. His brothers had stunning short raven hair; he however, had white long hair, which he inherited from his great-great-grandfather. His brothers went to all of their lessons, and were always studying. He, however, hated studying and often skipped his lessons to go frolic in foreign places.  
  
His parents, Heather and Maldonheid, didn't pay very much attention to him. They just thought he was a bad egg, and so that's what the portrayed him as.  
  
So, how did such a beauty like Luna and a trouble maker like Artemis meet?  
  
Well...................................................  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Muah ha ha! I did a cliffhanger! R&R pleaz! 


	2. The Rendezvous

The Art of Artemis and Luna  
  
Author: funnybunny7  
  
Author's Note: The "Symphony" lady of the Moon I mentioned in this Chapter, is Serena's grandmother. Selenity is Serena's mother. But Serena is not in the story, yet.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: The Rendezvous  
  
Well...................................................  
  
It all began on a hot day on Ecstasy.  
  
Luna shuffled her feet around in the dust. Her sixth birthday was quickly approaching, and her parents were already planning out the party.  
  
But what she really wanted, was a friend, someone around her age whom she could play with.  
  
Not caring if she got her dress dirty, she plopped down on the soft ground and looked at the Moon from afar.  
  
Her mother had always told her stories that a beautiful moon goddess named "Symphony" lived deep within the Moon. Then, a couple of weeks ago, her mother told her that Symphony would birth a baby girl, named "Selenity".  
  
Luna clasped both of her hands together and closed her eyes.  
  
"If there really is a moon goddess, please let her hear my plea. I want a companion, a friend, a-"  
  
"Who are you talking to?"  
  
Luna whirled around. Right behind her, she saw a boy, around her age, with long white hair and stunning gray eyes.  
  
"Um, who are you? What are you doing on my family's star?" She stood and backed away.  
  
"YOUR family's star?" He asked, looking smug.  
  
"Yes, boy, my family's star. My whole genealogy has owned this star for over a thousand years. It's ours. So what are YOU doing on it?"  
  
"I'm scavengering, you see I live right over there, in the Cluster of Craters," He pointed to the East. "And I love finding new places. What is this star called?"  
  
"Um, Ecstasy, I think. But do not quote me."  
  
"Hmm, Ecstasy, I've heard of that before." He rubbed his chin.  
  
Luna blushed. This boy could be her new friend! She smiled. "Um, do you want to be friends?"  
  
"Friends? I don't have friends." He turned his back to her.  
  
"Well, I don't either, but we could start, couldn't we?" She whined.  
  
He turned around and sat down with his legs folded. "I mustn't be friends with someone without knowing a name."  
  
She smiled and sat down in front of him. "Okay, my name is Luna."  
  
"Luna, ay? My name is Artemis."  
  
Luna stuck out her tongue. "Eww, Artemis? Why'd your parents name you that?"  
  
Artemis glared at her, so Luna changed the subject.  
  
"So, what is your age?"  
  
"I am 7 and a ½, on the verge of manhood." He stuck out his chest proudly.  
  
Luna giggled. "You're funny! I will be six in two days, on the verge of ladyhood."  
  
Artemis smiled back at her.  
  
Suddenly, Luna's mom, Righteously, came out of her garden.  
  
"Luna, Luna where are you honey?"  
  
"I'm over here, in the dirt patch!"  
  
Her mom walked over and bent down.  
  
"Who was that you were talking to?" She asked. "And WHY are you in the dirt patch with your new dress on?"  
  
"Mommy, I made a new friend, look!" She pointed in front of her, but Artemis was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"B-but, he was just here!" She exclaimed, standing up.  
  
Luna's mom smiled. "I am sure he was darling. Now, we must go get you cleaned up. Your father will arrive shortly." And with that, she picked Luna up and carried her inside the house.  
  
Artemis watched from a far, hiding in a bush. He wanted to talk to her longer, but if that got back to his family, he was a goner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whoo-hoo! I liked this chapter! R&R and I'll update! 


	3. The Home of Him

The Art of Artemis and Luna  
  
Author: funnybunny7  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: The Home of Him  
  
When Artemis returned home to his star, his parents awaited his arrival.  
  
"Boy, where have you been, you've worried your mother sick!" His father spat in his face.  
  
"I was just outside, I never left the star, I swear!" Artemis squealed.  
  
"I smell a lie! Why can you not be more like your brothers? Why?" His father waved his arm to the four boys at salute behind him.  
  
One of his brothers, the oldest, snickered. "Father, it is no use, this boy is despicable!"  
  
Artemis looked put out.  
  
"Go, go to your room, and don't come out until I call for you!" The father yelled at Artemis. "Maid, I need a brandy!" And he walked away.  
  
The second to the oldest brother stepped forward. "Oh, little brother. It is no use. You will always be a pebble in their shoe, and a thorn in their thigh." He laughed along with the other brothers.  
  
Artemis ran as fast as he could to his sleeping quarters. He slammed the door as hard as his arm would let him slam it. He screamed in fury and fell to his bed, crying.  
  
Then he looked out the window above his bed. He couldn't see much, but he could see the outline of that small girl's star. Someday, he would go back. Someday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey, so sad! Boo-hoo! I know it was short but oh well! More coming! 


	4. The Later Years

The Art of Artemis and Luna  
  
Author: funnybunny7  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, so yeah.  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three: The Later Years  
  
6 ½ years later......  
  
The early morning next-door-neighbor sun arose in her window.  
  
She rolled over, trying to block it out. But the sun was too bright. She stood up.  
  
Suddenly, her mother and father opened the door.  
  
"Happy Birthday to You!" They exclaimed.  
  
Luna rubbed her eyes. "Ugh, must we do this so early?"  
  
"Honey, it is not everyday our baby turns 12, now is it?" Her mother cooed.  
  
Luna rolled her eyes.  
  
"Now, pumpkins, we have a special breakfast prepared for you downstairs. Hurry, and get dressed!" And with that, they left the room.  
  
She just shook her head before walking to the window. She peered out of it; looking at the same star she did everyday.  
  
"He must now REALLY be on the verge of manhood." She whispered to herself, before giggling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, Artemis, we are so proud of you!" His mother kissed him on his right cheek. "Look at our boy, a Moon general!"  
  
"Who would have thought? Son, we thought you were a bad egg, but now, you have outdone yourself!" His dad laughed, slapping him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
Artemis smiled. "My first assignment is to deliver the invitations to all the nearby stars for the Princess Selenity's 10th Birthday party. I start today!" He proclaimed.  
  
"Well, we don't want our boy being late, now do we? So go! Make us proud Artemis!" His mother kissed him one more time before he walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luna walked slowly through the overgrown garden. Her parents were getting far too old to tend to it. She would have to soon.  
  
She sat in the same spot she did half her lifetime ago, in the dirt patch. She rested her body on her arms. Then she closed her eyes, which now had tears in them.  
  
"Moon goddess, I know you exist, please bring him back-"  
  
"Um, deliver for a Mister, Mrs., and Miss Goldfeathers, Righteously, and Luna?" Artemis asked from behind.  
  
Luna whirled around and looked at the boy, no, man who was behind her.  
  
She stood up. "I am Miss Luna." She said stiffly, not recognizing him.  
  
"There is an invitation to the late Miss Princess Selenity's 10th Annual Birthday Party." He handed the letter to her.  
  
"Well, thank you General. But, you mustn't be fourteen? How did such a young person like you get that kind of job?" She teased him.  
  
"Excuse me Miss, but I'll have you know that I am fourteen and three quarters, and on the verge of manhood!" He stuck his chest out importantly.  
  
Luna gasped slightly. It was him, he returned.  
  
"And I am on the verge of ladyhood." She whispered.  
  
His brow furrowed. "I have heard that somewhere before."  
  
"Artemis?" Luna whispered, crying softly.  
  
"Lu-Luna? Is it really you?!" He exclaimed, dropping all of his invitations.  
  
"Yes!!! Yes, it is I!" She flew into him, hugging him as tight as she could. He hugged back.  
  
She let go. He was taller, about a foot or two taller than her. But he was still so handsome.  
  
"So, you never came back!" She scolded him.  
  
"No, no I didn't. But it isn't my fault."  
  
She just kept grinning. HE was back, she dreamed of him since she was six!  
  
He scratched his head. "Well, I must be off. Got letters to deliver, you know." He turned on his heel and began to walk away.  
  
Luna frowned. "But you just got back!!!"  
  
"I know which makes it all more depressing." He told her, getting back on his unicorn.  
  
"Let me come with you!" She exclaimed running up to him.  
  
He laughed. "You, go to the Moon palace, I think not! You are too young to be going off with me."  
  
"But how do I know I'll see you again? Please let me come!"  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
"Oh, daddy's at work and mother's taking a nap. I'll slip out quietly."  
  
He sighed, looking down at her adorably innocent face. "Fine, okay. You may come."  
  
She grinned. "Okay, just let me get my slippers." She ran back to the dirt patch and picked up her shoes. Then she ran back and jumped on his horse. She held on tightly.  
  
"Here we go!" He yelled and with that, they were off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they arrived at the Moon palace, Artemis swept his hands over Luna's eyes.  
  
"Okay, don't peek. I want to show you something." He smiled.  
  
"OH! Okay......" She followed along.  
  
He picked her up off the horse and set her on the ground.  
  
"Okay, I'm taking my hands away!" He looked at her face.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she gasped and put both hands over her mouth.  
  
"Ar-Artemis, it's gorgeous!" She squealed in delight.  
  
The sun, which was setting just behind the palace, was reflecting on the jewels that hung all over the palace walls, causing a glittery effect to take place.  
  
He smiled and looked at her beautiful face.  
  
"I knew you'd like it. Now I have to go to my station, over here, so just stay here for a minute." He walked over to a building just outside the castle.  
  
She smiled and said ok. Then she sat in the grass, barefoot, and stared at the beautiful scenery.  
  
"AHHHH! HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME HELP AHH!" Luna heard a scream coming from nearby, suddenly the scream became muffled.  
  
Luna got up and ran towards the struggle.  
  
A girl with long white hair, put up in buns on her head, was struggling against the power of a man.  
  
He looked gruff, with long scraggily gray hair, and dirty clothes.  
  
Luna immediately punched him in the jaw. "Get away from her, you jerk!"  
  
The girl fell on the ground crying.  
  
The man tried to get up, but then Luna just kicked him in a "certain spot" and he went limp.  
  
Luna then turned towards the girl.  
  
"Hey, little girl, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She asked, taking her hand and helping her up.  
  
Suddenly, Artemis, some generals, and a tall beautiful gray haired lady with the same kind of buns as the little girl, ran up.  
  
"Luna! What happened?!" Artemis yelled, running to her.  
  
The gray haired lady hugged the little girl, sobbing.  
  
"Oh, Selenity! You could've been hurt, or worse!" She kissed the girl's forehead.  
  
"Mom, that kind girl saved me!" She said, rubbing her eyes and pointing to Luna.  
  
"Then this kind girl has my gratitude." The gray lady smiled warmly, and stuck out her hand for Luna to shake it.  
  
"I don't believe I've introduced myself. I am Symphony, Goddess of the Early Moon."  
  
Luna gasped. She was the Moon goddess her mother had told stories about! And that must be her daughter Selenity!  
  
"Uh, I- I am L-Luna, from the s-star Ecstasy."  
  
"Oh yes! I know your parents, Righteously and Goldfeathers right?"  
  
Luna nodded.  
  
"Yes, they are both wonderful friends of mine. Anyway you, Miss Luna, are welcome here anytime you'd like. In fact, tomorrow I would like to have tea with you AND your companion." She said referring to Artemis.  
  
Luna grinned. "I shall be here at the approximate hour."  
  
Symphony smiled gently. "Marvelous! Now, we must be off...this young lady must tend to her lessons." She said referring to Selenity.  
  
Selenity whined. "Oh mother, must I? It is a beautiful day that does not wish to be cooped up in a boring library with books and riddles!"  
  
Her mother laughed. "Come along Selenity...oh, and Luna darling? Tea and crumpets will be served at 2 o'clock sharp." And with that they walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they returned to Ecstasy, Artemis helped Luna off the unicorn.  
  
"Well, that was an eventful affair..." Artemis concluded after a long period of silence.  
  
Luna laughed. "Yes it was! But I had to help that poor girl. Besides, the Queen invited us for tea tomorrow!"  
  
Artemis nodded. "I'll pick you up around 1:30, so we'll have plenty of time to get there."  
  
Luna said ok.  
  
Then there was silence, the awkward kind you see in romantic movies.  
  
"Well I better go." "I best be off." They both said at once.  
  
They both laughed. Then Luna looked up at him. "Well, I shall see you tomorrow Mr. Artemis!"  
  
"You shall! Goodbye, Miss Luna!" He hopped on his stallion and rode away.  
  
Luna stared dreamily after him, smiling as she walked into her home.  
  
Boy, she didn't think she could wait until tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I liked that chapter! It was nice and long! More coming! R&R~ funnybunny7 


End file.
